Realisations too late
by Pathatlon
Summary: Too late does Mr. Bennet realise that doing what he believes is the right thing for Mary is not necessarily the best thing.
1. A Terrible Realisation

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit

One-Shot of a Terrible Future

* * *

Mary walked quietly down the isle, face straight forward and a stoned expression. No smile, her eyes focused on the priest as she neared. She reached the altar and her father turned to her, kissed her brow

"This is for the best," he whispered with a confident smile. Her blank and cold eyes gave nothing away and Mr. Bennet squashed the discomfort he suddenly felt. This was for the best. Mary turned to her future husband. He disturbed her and she did her very best to show no emotions.

As Mr. Bennet watched the proceedings and his daughter and her future husband he smiled. It was for the best. While her husband might not be intellectual he could at least provide for her. They'd learn to have a companionship, if not love. Her husband was rich, it was good.

A sinking feeling stirred in him. He recalled a loveless marriage. Separate bedrooms and no respect. Mary, her eyes hard and lifeless stood in great contrast to her enigmatic future husband. He was a simpleton; a rich simpleton.

Mary was no simpleton, he slowly realized. She had proven her intellect. But there were no other men, she HAD to marry someone… didn't she? Who would choose becoming a spinster to a rich life?

Mary would.

Dear God, what had he done?

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife"

He had sentenced her to an equally loveless marriage as his own and given her no chance to get out.

Oh God, what had he done!


	2. The Wedding Night

I was not supposed to turn this into a full story, but I thought a chapter once in a while would not be a problem... It will be sporadical updates tho /

* * *

**Wedding Night**

His lips slid over her neck greedingly, his tongue rough against her pale and tender flesh.

"So lovely" his hoarse voice whispered once in a while, only exchanged with "beautiful" as his hands searched her body, roughly pinching her nipples and grasping her soft breasts. Her lack of response seemed to him as a clear invitation. After a while his mouth founds hers and he shoved his tongue into her mouth and searched the cave with force all the while positioning him on top of her clumsily.

She cried out in pain as he slid into her and he stopped, worry.

"My darling, I am so sorry to hurt you... they told it would hurt and then it would be pleasure!" He whispered anxiously into her ear with a harsh breath. She gasped in response and he took it as if her body had adjusted.

Slowly he slid out and then in again, thrusting carefully till she felt easier. His warm breath breathed into her ear along with soft moans from each thrust he made, increasing the ever so slightly till he almost was roaring with pleasure. He screamed out as he thrust hard, making Mary gasp in pain and cry out noiselessly.

He fell on top of her, gasping for air and then rolled off, of her.

Her body felt tainted and as she felt the wetness from his semen run between her legs she made a quiet apology of the need to clean herself. He made a soft noise and kissed her lips roughly and awkwardly before letting her go. She rushed to the ladies room where a bath had already been readied. The servants or the women from the two families already aware of the need there would be.

She scrubbed her body hard, perhaps with more need than the ladies of the families had assumed she would; she felt filthy and she struggled to regain herself as she awoke from the stupor she had been in from the moment they had entered their married room. Pain reigned in her lower parts and she slid her fingers to touch her tore flesh, trying in vain to soothe it.

The pain from touching the private place showed the pains she was in and she bit hard not to cry out in physical and mental agony. Grabbing a towel she cried into it to quiet the noise.

She stayed as long as possible, but when she came back he was asleep and snoring lightly. Reluctantly she slid under the covers, needing sleep, but kept her distance as much as possible. She shivered despite the blaze from the fireplace.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Life as a Mistress

* * *

Life as a mistress

The mansion had belonged to Ludwig's grandmother, who, in her late years, had dismissed most servants; gardeners and regular servants alike, except for a small handful that tended their mistress till her death. The house had been vacant for quite a while; the van Setten family had not hired anyone to keep it as the grandmother had passed away only a few months before the wedding between Mary Bennet and Ludwig van Setten. The idea was that the new mistress would decide what to do, a gift, they called it. Mary would have the luxury of doing whatever she wanted to the house. A few servants, of course, had been hired to prepare the meals and clean. Besides those, no other servants had been brought in yet.

Mary had hardly spared a glance at the house when she had first arrived. Her husband had showed her around enthusiastically and she had followed him, her eyes dull and uninterested.

Once the initial discomfort of the wedding night had passed Mary had spent her time walking around the corridors of the house, never really settling in one place. The library, for all it's worth, was big and open, but she hardly spared it a glance. Only the smallest tug in her heart reminded her of the past that was now over.

Restless she wandered the house, never really knowing what to do with herself and, in a way, not really caring. The few servants that were there bowed to her, asked for her orders, but she waved them off and let them do what they wanted.

Only days later a business friend from a school Ludwig had attended arrived. Mary had greeted him, using much of her strength not to appear how she really felt. She came off shy, she had heard upon leaving the room, which seemed to be an excellent excuse.

She had strayed outside to hide from the company and had found the air fresh and liberating on her nerves. Her nights with Ludwig haunted her and she shivered upon remembering, but the outside air freed her from her dreary thoughts and she relaxed.

So began her life in the wild. Slowly, through the summer, Mary tended the garden. First with reluctance, but the soil soothed her nerves and she found herself spending more and more time outside. The gardens were huge and she found it easy to avoid Ludwig the few times he had set out to find her and keep her company.

She stared after Ludwig, one of those days where he had sought her company. She crouched by some bushes in the far end of one of the gardens, watching his ape-like manners as he scratched his head and looked around. He might be just clever enough in business matters, enough, anyway, to keep his fortune, but besides that he seemed unable to grasp reality and see any truth that lay before him.

Mary stared at him fixed. She supposed, but a sad smile, that she was lucky. Some people didn't get either love or money; she had at least gotten money. While she was not entirely materialistic the fact that they had money allowed them to live in a mansion where she could hide from him. Her own sister Lydia had been less fortunate. It had taken a while before Mary had found out; she was usually never one to know anything in the family. She pitied Lydia. She had heard that she lived in the clouds and that her sisters, the older ones, feared for the day she realised the truth about Wickham.

Mary shuddered. What hell would erupt then? She dared not think. And yet her eyes came to rest on the retreating back of Ludwig. What would he do once he realised that she held no affection for him? Would he strike her? He seemed gentle and polite, but sometimes the smallest things might change a man to the worse.

A part of her told her to try to give him a chance, but a bigger part of her was utterly disgusted with everything about him. The way he stood disgusted her; the way he laughed, the way he talked, the way he ate, the way he danced, the way he kissed her, the way he touched her. Everything disgusted her. He seemed to her a primitive beast she could never get away from.

* * *

**Please review.**


	4. Cold

A little chappie :)

* * *

**Cold**

The winter was approaching slowly making it difficult for her to keep her garden alive. The earth turned hard and cold. Ludwig urged her inside, telling her that the garden was no longer available for proper growth due to the winter.

His hands slid around her body slowly. He whispered soft pleas to her while stroking her hair. She coughed in return. She had not wanted to leave the privacy of her gardens and thus she had fallen ill. The pains in her head were only growing along with the fever she had gotten.

"My dear Mary," Ludwig whispered and kissed her sweaty hand. She could feel his beard scratch her skin, making her pull back.

"She needs rest, sir," the doctor informed, but Ludwig was unwilling to leave his wife's side.

Days with fever passed and Ludwig still stayed by her side. Weak attempts to speak were usually smothered by a sore and dry throat.

"Why do you stay?" She had managed to whisper hoarsely. His answer had been delicate and she had made a non-committal noise in reply. "Love is silly," she had whispered to him before falling into yet another deep slumber.

It took many months for Mary to get well; the illness never quite leaving her body. Sometimes she would be found wandering her room unsteadily and other times she could hardly get up.

Agonising as it was, Ludwig had been forced out of town on a small business trip. Mary had gotten so much better, but her illness fell upon her as he returned and, while not entirely intelligent, Ludwig was no dumb man either.

He looked at her as she lay in bed, sleeping. She was truly beautiful, he thought. Not in the traditional kind of way, but in her own way. He turned away from her, leaving her to herself. Her coldness now made sense.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	5. Ludwig

**Ludwig**

* * *

The room was unlit despite it being occupied. A lone soul sat in a chair behind the big desk, unmoving. Behind him the near full moon was showing in the cloudless sky. Stillness.

With a great heave the man stood, almost using all of his strength. An outsider might have mistaken this man for an old and weary man.

But this was no old a weary man. His spirit felt old and resigned and his looks slowly gave in. His face was strained with a few lines and deep bags under his eyes could be seen as well. Eyes, usually alert and gleaming with mirth were now withdrawn and sunken.

Ludwig stared at the small portrait in his hand. It had been painted on his wedding day with Mary and showed the couple by each other. The lack of closeness, her soft smile; it was just a façade.

His marriage was a lie.

Pained and overwhelmed he fell to his seat again and wept loudly for the briefest of seconds till he managed to control himself. Never had he thought he'd end up in a marriage based on a lie. She did not love him, never had. She wanted his money.

The thoughts whirled in his mind. Memories rose to his mind, new meanings cried at him angrily for having been so blind.

The tears streamed down his face and he clutched the handkerchief fiercely as he buried his face into it; the letters 'MvS' wet with tears.

But what else could he do?

He raised his head from its buried state in his own arms and stared at the handkerchief. He would do _something_.

* * *

Please review


	6. Selfpity and strange behaviour

**Self-pity and strange behaviour**

* * *

Mary was lying in her bed, skimming the pages of the book. A noise disturbed her and she looked up just in time to see Ludwig storm into the room.

He looked utterly wild and rigid as he towered in the doorway, eyes boring into hers. She felt herself frighten at his appearance.

"L-ludwig?" She questioned tentatively and he relaxed only the briefest by the look of her anxious state. Then another spasm took up on his shoulders and clenched his fists. She did not care about him, she cared about her own life, he realised.

"I've decided to relocate you," he forced himself to calm down, a tremendous effort. Mary stared at him blankly and he continued, "You're so sick, I am sure you'd like your own room; away from any disturbance." His tone spoke of final and she dared not oppose. He continued to stare at her and she leaned back a little, discomforted.

"Do you not agree… …!" His voice was loud and hard and it was hardly spoken as a question, but more as a command. For a brief moment he seemed unable to pronounce whatever he intended to add afterwards and fell silent instead.

Unable to feel the thrill she knew was there she managed only a slight "yes" before he stormed off again. She sat back, her heart beating wildly in her chest and her mind in an uproar, unable to fathom what had played out just before her. She felt an entire discussion had gone on without her and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Please, my mistress, if I might disturb you," a servant stood in the door, wringing her hands uncomfortably. "The Master has informed you are to stay here and he will move instead," she moved further into the bedroom, her head down and away from Mary. Though hardly registering it, Mary witnessed as the room was emptied from its clothes and any personal belongs of Ludwig.

As she sat back, alone in her bed, she suddenly felt so alone and exposed. The servants were sending her glances once in a while before catching each other's eyes and bowing their heads. Something was going on and she felt like she was the only one who was not included in on the truth. Before she could as the servants what they knew about Ludwig they had all disappeared and she was alone.  
Unable to fathom why she broke down in tears; the lack of understanding, the surprise of Ludwig's temper and the silence of the servants weighed in on her and she felt sorrier for herself than she had ever done.

* * *

**Please review**


	7. Realisations

**Realisation**

* * *

She turned to her side and then, after only a few seconds, she turned over again. With a huff she eventually rolled out of bed, running her hands through the dark locks of her hair. The quietness around her frustrated her. Only once a day did a servant come near her room, otherwise they stayed away.

"Since when have I become a ghost?" She asked aloud, frustrated. It had been weeks since Ludwig had removed himself from her presence and, while she found difficulty in admitting it, she was missing something. She refused to believe that it was him she missed, for whatever could she miss him for? He wasn't very interesting. Always blabbing away by matters she couldn't care less about. And he would caress her! His touch, always the kiss on her shoulder before he retired! Unwelcome!

And yet… she felt more alone than she had did with him around. Her shoulder felt so naked in the evenings with no one to kiss it.

Did she really miss him?

No! Absolutely not! He was a simpering idiot! "Nothing but a rich… rich… RICH stupid man!" she called aloud and lashed out at a vase near her. It fell to the floor and broke. For minutes she stared at the broken pieces before, reluctantly, bending down to pick up the pieces. She started, fell back and gasped as blood ran down her finger. She had cut herself.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she leaned against the bed, letting them fall soundlessly.

A soft knocking broke her flow and she looked towards it.

"Yes?" She called.

Without opening the door a voice of one of the maid called "Breakfast is ready, my lady," before her soft steps disappeared out of hearing again. Mary stared at the door. Not even the servants entered her room anymore. She had felt their reluctance to come after Ludwig had moved from her room. Their visit was once a day, typical at breakfast when she wasn't there. If she encountered them in the hallways they'd bend their heads, there would be no smiles at all. She thought of Hill at Longbourn, how smiling she had been and kind.

She rose from her seat on the floor and got dressed, sucking her finger once in a while to prevent the blood from getting on her clothes. A soft fabric was located to roll around her finger and then she slipped down to breakfast.

Ludwig was already there. He was reading his newspaper, not even acknowledging her. She sighed inwardly, briefly wondering where his love and devotion had disappeared to. She felt queasy and alone. She pitied herself, as she did often nowadays.

She picked up a fork, winching a little as her finger pained her. She glanced up at Ludwig, but there was no reaction. Lying down her fork again she settled to looking around her; the breakfast parlour. While intended for breakfast and lunch, as the sun was in the view, it was not plain at all. The walls were richly decorated with portraits of various scenarios. She stared at them silently, looking at them for the first real time. Strange, she mused, for while having lived her for months now, almost a year, she had never really noticed it. Perhaps she had hardly noticed anything.

A servant entered and replaced the pot of tea with a new one, bowing ever so slightly. Ludwig thanked the servant who smiled in return. No smile or gaze was sent her way.

"I cut my finger," Mary said suddenly.

"You should get it bandaged," Ludwig replied and turned the paper in his hands. She stared at him and then at her bandaged finger. She did not reply. When did he get so careless? She wondered.

And yet, the kindness he bestowed upon the servants spoke of otherwise and, with a pang so great that she almost clutched her chest, she asked herself "When did _I_ get so careless?"

* * *

**Please review :) You make me continue**


	8. A change of hearts

**A change of hearts**

* * *

Summer was returning.

She was relieved when she felt the need to shed her shawl as she ventured outside. Once more she tried to occupy herself in the gardens, but by now Ludwig had hired gardeners to take care of things.

Nevertheless Mary found it pleasant to walk amongst the flower, enjoying the summer. She had rarely done so when she had been a child, but having been confined to the Mansion for so long made her ache for the outside.

One courageous day Mary told one of the gardeners that she could take care of the rose garden for a day. He had seemed surprised and looked as if he had no idea who she was. She had felt angry at that, but had ignored the feelings swelling in her. As a perfect ending to the day in the rose garden Mary had picked some of the roses to make a bouquet.

This was not something she did ordinarily, but today she felt she wanted to. She placed them in the breakfast and lunch parlour where the sun shone brightly on them and showed off their beauty.

"I picked some flowers," Mary spoke as she sat them on the table as lunch arrived. Ludwig gifted her with a glance and nodded before returning to his paper. She sat on the front of her chair and stared at him, anticipated. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she bit her lip. "I tended them myself," she spoke and Ludwig gave a slight mutter in reply.

She leaned back in her chair; her chest aching strangely.

She wanted to say more, she ached to talk to him. Have him acknowledge her. A word from him would set her day. A word of comfort.

"The Beesleys are having a ball on Thursday. I am going. The servants will be here if you need anything," his words were discomforting and careless; merely stating a fact. She bit her lip in reply and, without realising it, clenched her hand across her chest.

"I could go!" She blurted and now Ludwig lay down the paper and looked at her. She wanted to give an explanation, but what could she say? That she wanted to be near him? That this was a perfect excuse to cling to him, to feel him against her as they danced? Her cheeks reddened.

"Make no arrangements out of duty, Mary. You are free to do whatever you please." She heaved for air quietly as she tried to calm herself. Tears of frustration were threatening to show. Why did his words hurt so much?

"Nevertheless I have a duty," she stated, her voice quivering only the slightest. He looked at her long and hard and she shrunk back. With a snarl he nodded and turned back to his paper. The pages were not turned again, but she dared not ask what he really thought about. Before leaving the room he informed her the time for her to be ready.

In her room she spun around and grinned. While he might not approve of her coming she was still her wife and she knew that Thursday they would dance again! Thursday she would be his wife and he would be her husband. A strange comfort rested upon her knowing that she would be with him soon, but she did not muse on it too much. Logically he was with her all the time, but their invisible confinement from each other made sure that she was never really truly with him.

The upcoming days were spent in town as she searched for clothes that could entrance her husband. She entertained herself with thoughts of love and absolute bliss. She wanted him to be stunned when he saw her, take her then and there! Though that thought made her blush she could hardly deny the wanting she had for him anymore. Every fibre in her body craved for his touch in one way or the other!

Meanwhile Ludwig was raging mentally. The nerve of the chit! He mused. Why she had suddenly decided to play the wife was no mystery. She was a human, just as he, with needs. While he never would act upon them with any other, as his upbringing prevented him from it, he assumed she would. Furious with his wife for her blatant want to "socialise" Ludwig decided that he might as well play along on her game. If she wanted a war she'd get a war!

* * *

**Please review :)**

* * *


	9. Undeserving

**Undeserving**

* * *

She was beautiful. She knew it, because she felt beautiful. She had never really felt beautiful before. Not that she suffered from low self-esteem, she just never saw herself as anything in particular. And she had been quite happy with that.

Until now.

Her giddiness had succeeded that of Lydia and Kitty combined. She was twirling and dancing manically in order to get the restlessness out of her limbs. Everything had to be just right. The dress was custom made to match her appearance. Giddiness that was what she felt. She was so anxious about Ludwig's response to her looks that she could hardly function!

LA! Mary exclaimed, falling into a chair. She took a few deep breaths to control herself. She had washed herself till her skin almost shone and she had, in her excitement, put on some expensive perfume she had gotten at her wedding day! She was not one to smell, but a little she had dared! And oh how she felt radiant! In her wonderful green-ish dress with silver edges and elbow long sleeves, with just the right length of train, she felt like she was on her way to coming out into the society. She had never properly been introduced to society; it had just happened, but this, this was what it must have felt! Mary decided!

She stared at herself in the mirror, too giddy to be negative about anything. She felt good. A knock was heard.

"Ma'm, the coach is ready," a servant informed and Mary allowed herself to smile radiantly at the servant, who looked a little frightened.

"Thank you, Jameson!" She informed and the grasped her small bag and followed James down into the hall where another servant gracefully helped her into her long matching coat. "Thank you, William!" Mary smiled and stepped outside. The carriage was waiting by the stairs and as she neared she saw that it was empty. She frowned and stared up the coach.

"Where's Mr. van Setten?" She questioned, but the coach shrugged uncertainly. Mary turned to the two servants, "Williams, Jameson, where's my husband?" her voice uncertain.

"He rode ahead, Ma'm," Jameson spoke, "He had business to speak of with Mr. Beesley before too many guests arrived." Mary's face fell and she nodded. She slipped into the carriage and pulled up her hood, hiding her face. She had hoped they'd go together. Spend time together. He'd tell her she was beautiful and he'd kiss her. And then everything would be alright. She felt the carriage move and leaned back. While married to him Mary still felt some dread, as if time was slipping away. She shuddered and packed herself into her long coat, despite the air being summer warm and fresh.

She felt the carriage slow and she peered out the window. Ahead of her were a few other carriages waiting in line to drop off their masters and mistresses. Again she felt the flutters within her and she could barely contain her smile. She longed to see everyone. To take turns with Ludwig, to dance with him. To feel his presence by her side.

At last! The carriage came to a halt in front of the entrance and to male servants opened the door and helped her out of the carriage. She thanked them quietly before ascending the staircase. She entered and was please to see the Beesley family not far away, welcoming the guests.

"Mrs. Van Setten!" Mrs. Beesley called and gave Mary a light hug.

"So good to see you out again!" Mr. Beesley interfered and Mary nearly cocked an eyebrow.

"And so healthy! We're so happy you could come this time!" Mrs. Beesley spoke and Mary managed to say something intelligent before moving on. For a few minutes she walked amongst people, greeting them politely. Many of them commented on her good health and spirit and were pleased to see her out.

She flushed. She knew she had been a little … unwelcoming towards Ludwig and had pulled herself back a little. But, it hadn't been that much, had it? How many balls had she missed? Ludwig never mentioned any balls! She felt a little dizzy. Surely he would have mentioned any balls? Wouldn't he?

As Mary stood by the window she had to accept her actions. She had been cold towards Ludwig and she had not given him any reasons to inform her about any balls. She knew, deep within her heart, that she would have refused going even if he had told her, despite desperately wishing that it hadn't been so. She felt cold and cruel and hardly deserving of the love Ludwig held for her.

"What love?" She questioned to herself quietly as she spotted him by a small group of people, laughing. She had pushed him away, made him believe she was sick till he realised that she just didn't care about him. And he had even taken so good care of her while she had been _sick_! No wonder he had come alone, no wonder he did not care about her stupid flowers! Or her cut finger! She did not deserve him, she realised with much grief.

She watched him some more, pained when he laughed and realising she should be by his side, laughing with him.

She felt undeserving and unable to approach the gathering, feeling she had no right to be there. What a horrid wife she was, Mary thought of herself. She had always prided herself at being a positive spirit. All the readings she had done as a child, which she had prided herself if being apart of, was suddenly untrue. She felt like a lying witch. "Oh Ludwig! My dearest, you detest me!" Mary whispered to herself and gathered her thoughts before saying quick goodbyes to the hosts. She needed to get away from the society where she did not belong. She did not deserve their witty humour or kind words. She felt so ashamed.

* * *

**I really appreciate your reviews, so when you've read it, please take one minute to leave a review. I write for your pleasure.  
**


	10. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

* * *

It was a humid night Mary hurried out into. Her carriage was called for and within minutes she was safely inside. She called for the coach to take her home and felt instantly the pull of the horses and then the movement. She leaned back, a headache bothering slightly just behind her eyes. Ugly, unworthy, undeserving; she had only herself to blame.

She felt the carriage slow and was pleased by the thought that she was almost home. It slowed further before coming to a halt. Only now did she hear someone talking outside. She glanced out the window. They were near the outskirts of the van Setten property. She recognised the wood-like scenery. Suddenly uncertain, Mary made ready to call out the window and ask the coach, but the carriage door was flung open, making her scream in surprise.

"Ludwig!" Mary called, surprised, her heart beating wildly by the shock he gave her. "You surprised me!"

"No doubt I did," he answered, his voice cold as steel. He slipped inside the carriage and closed the door hard. "You left so early," his voice was factual and precise, with a hint of a sneer. She looked down.

"I felt unwell," she answered and gasped when Ludwig's hand roughly grasped her chin and pulled her face upwards to meet his eyes.

"I will tolerate a lot from you!" He hissed angrily and Mary tried to pull back, but his grip on her was too strong. "But mocking me in front of people I've known all my life, in front of friends, is NOT tolerated!" He released her roughly with a push and she fell back, hurting her head as it connected with the wall behind her. He grasped her arm and forced her to look at him once more.

"I didn't mean to, please, Ludwig!" Mary cried out in pain, he was hurting her arm.

"Didn't mean to?!" He yelled, now positively livid. "Quit your innocent little attitude, woman! I know your intentions!"

"Ludwig!" She cried hard, trying to get loose.

"I have given you everything and this is how you repay me? By cheating?" He yanked her arm roughly and she was once more forced to meet his livid gaze.

"I haven't cheated on you! I wouldn't do that!" She wailed frustrated.

"Of course not! And your lover isn't waiting by the manor, MY HOME?" He laughed angrily at her. "Filthy woman!" He spat. "You go to balls with people I know to … to…!" He faltered and Mary managed to wrench herself free from Ludwig's firm grip, tearing her dress in the process.

"I went there to see you!" She yelled at him. "I dressed up for you and only you!" For a brief moment she had managed to stun him and she flew to the door and fell out. The coach was gone, no doubt asked to walk back to the mansion, giving them some privacy. Behind her Ludwig's movements indicated he had gotten over his momentary stun and Mary decided to flee. She ran in between some trees, hoping to hide away. Tears were rolling down her face. How could he have believed she'd cheat on him? Had she not done so much lately to show her affection towards him?

Something grasped her hand and she screamed before she fell to the ground.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and kicked.

"Then stop running!" Ludwig commanded.

"And listen to you berate me?! Listen to your false accusations!" She cried. She had little strength against him, but she did her best.

"Why else did you go tonight? What else would you have me believe?! That you've suddenly fancied yourself a wife?!" He bit out angrily. She stopped fighting him and her arms came to rest across her chest. His eyes bore into hers.

"Do you not see?" She managed to say between hiccups. "I went there because I'm in love with you! Because… I wanted to be close!" Once more she had him stunned and she pushed him aside. He did not fight her and landed next to her before she got up and moved off, but stumbled in her dress and fell. She stayed there, her back towards him, sobbing quietly to herself. She could hear the light rustle of twigs as he moved around in the little forest.

"Why? Why would you be in love with me?" Ludwig asked quietly and with, with a much firmer voice he added "Do not think you can fool me!"

"I…" she sighed, "I don't know." She fell silent. "It just happened, I tried to make you see, but you wouldn't. The flowers… and this dress… it was all for you!" She turned to him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Ludwig. You hate me, I know. I do not deserve your affection. That is why I left! I did not mean to upset anyone! I do not deserve the company you keep or you! I am so sorry!" She rambled while sobbing.

He moved towards her to comfort her and Mary broke down in his arms, crying her heart out.

"Let us get to bed, Mary," he whispered quietly. Slowly they got back to the carriage. Ludwig eased her inside, where she lay and cried while he took the steering of the horses and got them home. He helped her out; she was still sobbing, but trying to retain herself as servants were nearby.

As they got to her room Ludwig readied to leave her, but Mary clung to him and whispered, "Please stay," he accepted quietly and they lay down, clothed, and ready to sleep. She slipped into his arms and laid her leg across him in a possessive grasp.

"Mary," Ludwig whispered. Her breath was deep and even indicating she was asleep. He tucked her into him tighter, "You hurt me..."

"And yet I still love you," he added quietly before kissing her brow lightly.

* * *

**I write for you, so please review **


	11. A happy ending

**Chapter 11 - A happy ending**

* * *

Mary had been sleeping when a single servant had come to announce breakfast soon was ready. Ludwig had told the servant, who had been surprised to find the master there, that they would take their breakfast in the bedroom.

He longed to kiss her, but they had issues that had to be taken care of first.

"Mary," he whispered quietly. She turned and opened her eyes.

"Ludwig," she whispered quietly, smiling instantly. As if it was the most natural thing in the world she leaned over at kissed him. Ludwig pulled back from her and stared into the black orbs of her eyes.

"We must talk," he whispered, reassuringly caressing her temples.

Almost sobbing Mary whispered hoarsely, "I'm so sorry," and Ludwig removed a single tear from the corners of her eye.

"I cannot just accept that. I cannot forget what has happened these last many months," he fell quiet and then pulled Mary's chin up so they'd look at each other.

"I don't remember much," Mary answered quietly. "I hardly remember how it all happened. It's like a blur," she whispered. Ludwig leaned closer.

"Tell me, Mary, tell me how you feel and what you felt," he implored and Mary took a deep, shaking breath.

"It's not much… I'm so sorry!" She cried quietly, "I did not love you. I had no choice. I've never been considered anything much and I had come to accept that. Suddenly I have a marriage upon me and while everyone in my family has been able to choose for themselves I was left alone and forced instead," she pleaded for his understanding. "I don't remember what happened afterwards; only titbits. I fell ill and yet I didn't feel like getting up despite being …" she fell quiet.

"Well enough," Ludwig continued. "I've seen marriages like that, heard of them, but I never considered I'd be in one of them," he explained pained and Mary grasped his clothes tightly.

"I was not ready, I believe. It happened so quickly!" She stared into his eyes, pouring her heart out to him.

"And why now?" He asked.

"I… I don't know. I just… Suddenly I just wanted you, needed you. I cannot say when it started; small things. Like the flowers. I found myself thinking you'd like them without understanding why I should care what you liked…" she blushed at her own carelessness. He smiled to her reassuringly. "You have every right to hate me…" she conceded.

"I do. I have every right to keep the arrangements as they are now," he agreed and she nodded desolately. "But I think I understand," he whispered quietly.

They lay for a few minutes in silence.

"Mary?" He asked aloud.

"Yes?"

"I… Would you like us to start over?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at him, frowning.

"Let's do it right, this time. We never did go for a walk in the park, let's do so?" Ludwig looked uncertain and Mary laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh yes! Please, we shall have so much fun!" She giggled.

"Let's get ready, then. We can take our breakfast in the park," he grinned at her eagerness, feeling content for the first time in a long time. They agreed to meet in the entrance hall once changed and Mary, excited as ever, got on her most beautiful dress that would suit an almost-casual day; just for him.

She was surprised to see him wearing much similar clothes.

"Are you surprised? Taking a young lady out for a walk in the park I must present the best I have," he informed when he saw her staring at him. "You look beautiful," he bowed when she greeting him.

"I might have gone a little out of the way as well…" she blushed as they left the manor for an open and decent carriage that held outside, waiting for them. The morning was spent together walking around, mostly to themselves and ignoring the stares from others. Blushingly, Mary had commented on how surprised everyone was to see her out and what it made her realise. They talked about themselves, getting to know each other once again and teased each other and the situation, pretending to be two very naughty young people without a chaperone.

It had become a game, and yet it was much more serious than just a simple game. It was their start to how their lives would be together, a little late, but better late than never.

While things had been hard on Ludwig it had been harder not to forgive Mary fully. In the end he mentally accepted things and decided that to move on they would have to start over. Entirely. And so, two months into their game Ludwig called her Bennet once more and proposed, asking for her to honestly take his name, to be his bride and to let the past be past; she accepted. While uncommon for their time to renew their vows Ludwig nevertheless had it done. In a quiet ceremony, just the pair and the priest, Ludwig and Mary renewed their vows with the true love they held for each other.

They spent their time with each other in absolute bliss; their understanding of each other helping them in the situations to come. People might've wondered what had happened, but the secret stayed with the pair and eventually no one recalled the strange first year but remembered only the sweetness of their beautiful marriage.

They had one boy and two girls.

The End

* * *

**Please review. I write for you.**


End file.
